gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray'' - jedna z pierwszych członków New Directions. W 1 sezonie serialu Quinn jest główną Cheerioską, kapitanem zespołu oraz przewodniczącą klubu "czystośći", jest również dziewczyną obdarzoną niezwykłą urodą. Jednym słowem Quinn Fabray to najładniejsza i najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole. Ma chłopaka Finna Hudsona z którym jest w związku już od 5 miesięcy, a jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Santana i Brittany- razem tworzą Unholy Trinity czyli nieświętą Trójcę. Wraz ze swoimi kumpelami Q uwiebia znęcać się oraz poniżać szkolnych loserów/frajerów poprzez przykre komentarze odnoszące się do tych osób oraz rzucanie slushie w twarz. Na jej celowniku znalazła się przede wszystkim Rachel, której nie oszczędza przykrych uwag. Jeżeli chodzi o życie rodzinne to Quinn pochodzi z niezwykle konserwatywnej i katolickiej rodziny. Jej ojciec jest człowiekiem dla którego ważny jest status społeczny oraz popularność i konkursy piękności- jednym słowem jego dziecko musi być najlepsze, natomiast mama jest szarą myszką, która tylko przytakuje mężowi. Q ma również starszą siostrę Frannie do której ojciec ją ciągle porównuje. Takie też wzorce z domu wyniosła Quinn nigdy nie chciała zawieść swoich rodziców dlatego robiła wszystko aby ich uszczęśliwić, była " idealną" córeczką i wręcz wzorową uczennicą. Jednak pewne sytuacje życiowe oraz wstąpienie do chóru ND pokażą nam prawdziwą inną Quinn, która była ukryta gdzieś w głębi i dziewczyna przekona się na kogo tak naprawdę może liczyć w życiu i kto jest jej prawdziwym przyjacielem. W 2 sezonie Quinn chce powrócić do szkolnej drużyny cheeriosek aby znów być popularną i na topie. Sue przywraca ją na funkcję kapitana a Q zaczyna spotykać się z nowym chłopakiem w szkole Samem Evansem. Jednak uczucia którymi darzyła Finna nie wygasają i w 2 połowie sezonu 2 Quinn i Finn znów są parą. Dziewczyna ma obsesję na punkcie zostania królową balu i wie że Hudson może jej w tym pomóc. Dowiadujemy się również ciekawych informacji na temat przeszłości panny Fabray. Pod koniec sezonu Finn zrywa z Quinn i dziewczyna jest kompletnie załamana, ponieważ czuje się samotna i niekochana. W 3 sezonie Q zmienia towarzystwo staje się buntowniczką i wstępuje do grupy " Skanks" aby pokazać jakie jej życie jest do niczego. Chcę również odzyskać córkę, wiec przez pewien czas robi wszystko aby odebrać Shelby Beth. W tym sezonie widzimy również coraz mocniejszą przyjaźń pomiędzy Quinn i Rachel.. Po pewnym czasie kiedy mogłoby się wydawać że życie Fabray znów wraca do normy, kiedy dziewczyna staje się troskliwa, przyjazna i pomaga przyjaciołom, podąża również za swoimi marzeniami i dostaje się na wymarzoną uczelnie - Yale, oraz wraca do cheeriosek wszystko rozsypuje się jak domek z kart, ponieważ Q ulega wypadkowi samochodowemu i jest tymczasowo sparaliżowana- musi poruszać się na wózku inwalidzkim. Jednak jako że jest zawziętą osobą, nie daje za wygraną i po ciężkiej rehabilitacji znów staje na nogach. kończy szkołę i wyrusza w dalszą przygodę na studia. Sezon 1 W pierwszym sezonie Quinn jest najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, kapitanem szkolnej drużyny cheeriosek, kiedy idzie szkolnym korytarzem inni uczniowie rozstępuję się przed nią niczym Morze Czerwone. Kiedy dowiaduje się ze jej chłopak Finn Hudson wstąpił do chóru ND jest wściekła, ponieważ to może zaważyć na ich szkolnej reputacji. Jak sama stwierdziła wszyscy w szkole będą uważać teraz Finna za frajera i geja, (ponieważ w taki sposób jest odbierany przez uczniów szkolny chór) oraz będą myśleć że Quinn jest tylko jego przykrywką i na prawdę nie są najpopularniejszą parą w szkole. Próbuje różnych sposobów aby Hudson zrezygnował z występów w ND jednak kiedy to nie daje efektu i dodatkowo Q zaczyna obawiać się o bliskie stosunki łączące Finna z Rachel, postanawia sama przyłączyć się do chóru( wraz z Santaną i Brittany) aby móc kontrolować to co robi jej chłopak. Na przesłuchaniu trzy cheerioski śpiewają piosenkę " I say a Little Prayer" a Will Schuester jest zachwycony tym wykonaniem i z radością wita nowe członkinie. Jedyną osobą która nie jest z tego zadowolona jest Sue Sylvester trenerka cheeriosek ale widzi w tym plusy Quinn Santana i Brittany mają szpiegować chór na jej polecenie i dziewczyny na to przystają. Po pewnym czasie plan zostaje wcielony w życie Quinn robi wszystko aby atmosfera w chórze była nie do zniesienia, aby się on rozpad( np. nastawia ludzi przeciwko sobie czy też udaje dobrą koleżanką i wmawia Rachel że muszą pozbyć się Schuestera i zatrudnić innego choreografa )... Jednak wszystko się rozsypuje kiedy Quinn dowiaduje się że jest w ciąży, jest załamana i nie wie co ma robić. Wie że nie może o wszystkim powiedzieć rodzicom bo ją znienawidzą i nie ma w nikim wsparcia, boi się o swoją przyszłość. Dziewczyna wmawia Finnowi że to on jest ojcem jej dziecka, pomimo tego że nigdy nie współżyli ze sobą( tak naprawdę ojcem jest najlepszy przyjaciel Finna - Puck z którym Quinn miała jednorazową przygodą- jak sama mówiła czuła się brzydka a Puck jeszcze poczęstował ją alkoholem). Finn i Quinn starają się ukryć ciążę w tajemnicy jednak nie jest to łatwe i członkowie ND zaczynają się wszystkiego domyślać. Vitamin D Quinn jest wykończona emocjonalnie, ciężko jej sobie poradzić z całą zaistniałą sytuacją, przestała przychodzić na próby chóru, ponieważ się wstydziła tego że inni ją wyśmieją. Z pomocą nieoczekiwanie przychodzi jej Rachel, która ją pociesza, mówi że w Glee nikt jej nie będzie osądzał oraz że jej nie nienawidzi pomimo tego co Quinn o niej myśli. Quinn jest strasznie zaskoczona całą sytuacją ale wraca na zajęcia chóru. Throwdown Quinn i Finn udają się na pierwszą wizytę do lekarza aby zobaczyć sonogram ich dziecka. Następnie dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań pomiędzy Quinn i Rachel, ta pierwsza każde Berry odczepić się od Finna i dać im spokój, ponieważ to jej chłopak i będą mieli dziecko. Rachel natomiast mówi że wie że to Quinn pomaga Sue zniszczyć chór i że Q powinna pomyśleć o tym kto naprawdę będzie jej przyjacielem i kto będzie przy nie stał kiedy Sue się dowie o jej ciąży. Po rozmowie Quinn śpiewa " You Keep Me Hangin On" . Po pewnym czasie Sue Sylvester dowiaduje się o ciąży Quinn, dziewczyna jest załamana, a cały chór ND aby ją wesprzeć śpiewa dla niej piosenkę " Keep Holding On" Mash-Up Quinn i Finn zdają sobie sprawę że tracą popularność, zastanawiają się co zrobić aby dalej być na topie. Udają się po poradę do szkolnej pani psycholog Emmy, która mówi im aby założyli ciemne okulary. Quinn i Finn następnie idą szkolnym korytarzem gdy nagle zostają oblani Slushie przez całą drużynę Footbolową, wiedzą już wtedy że znaleźli się na samym dole hierarchii społecznej i już nikt ich nie szanuje. Następnie Sue postanawia wyrzucić Quinn z drużyny cheeriosek i dziewczyna wie że teraz jej życie stanie się o wiele gorsze. Wheels Ciąża staje się bardziej widoczna i potrzeba pieniędzy na opłaty rachunków. Quinn jest wściekła na Finna że ten nie może znaleźć pracy. Z pomocą przychodzi Puck (który jest zły że pomimo tego że on jest prawdziwym ojcem Quinn woli być z Finnem) ,który oferuje jej dużą sumę pieniędzy na dziecko, wydaje się też że mu bardzo zależy i jest troskliwy. Ballad Cała prawda wychodzi na jaw, ponieważ Finn przyznaje się rodzicom Quinn do tego że ta jest w ciąży, uważa bowiem że lepiej jest bez tych wszystkich sekretów. Reakcja ojca Quinn jest okropna, wyrzuca ją z domu, nastawiając zegarek na 30 minut - tyle czasu dostała dziewczyna aby się spakować, wynieść z domu i więcej nie pokazywać na oczy. Quinn wprowadza się więc do Finna i jego mamy. Po wszystkim członkowie New Directions śpiewają dla Quinn i Finna piosenkę [[Lean on Me|''Lean on Me]] aby pokazać że ich wspierają i zawsze im pomogą w potrzebie. Hairography Quinn postanawia zatrzymać dziecko jednak jest rozdarta pomiędzy Finnem i Puckiem- z jednej strony ten pierwszy jest jej chłopakiem, może na niego liczyć, znalazł pracę i stara się ale jest jeden minus, Finn czuje coś do Rachel, poza tym nie należy on do najmądrzejszych osób ... z drugiej strony Puck stara się, troszczy się o Quinn i jest kochany ale jest kobieciarzem ... Fabray nie ma pojęcia co robić więc postanawia przetestować Pucka jako ojca dziecka, umawia się z nim na wspólne pilnowanie dzieci szwagierki Willa. Na początku wszystko układa się dobrze, Quinn zaczyna się przekonywać do tego aby z nim wychowywać dziecko. Dowiaduje się jednak od Santany że w czasie kiedy ona i Puckerman opiekowali się dziećmi, ten po kryjomu pisał sobie sprośne smsy z panną Lopez. Quinn jest zła i rozumie że nie może na niego liczyć więc postanawia oddać dziecko żonie Willa Schuestera - Terri. Mattress W tym odcinku są robione szkolne zdjęcia do rocznika. Quinn nie może pogodzić się z tym że tak nisko upadła w tak krótkim czasie, dlatego postanawia prosić Sue Sylvester aby móc być na zdjęciu drużyny Cheeriosek. Z początku trenerka się nie zgadza ale potem daje za wygraną traktując przy tym Quinn okropnie i mówiąc że może stanąć gdzieś daleko żeby jej nie było widać. Wtedy Quinn mówi " nie chcę być częścią drużyny do której tylko należę i nic poza tym, wolę być częścią drużyny/chóru który jest dumny z tego że mnie ma" po czym rezygnuje ze zdjęcia cheeriosek i robi sobie zdjęcie ze szkolnym chórem New Directions. Sectionals Rachel wyjawia Finnowi prawdę że to Puck jest ojcem dziecka Quinn. Dochodzi do bójki, Finn zrywa z Quinn, następnie Quinn musi zamieszkać z Puckiem z czego nie jest zbytnio zadowolona The Power Of Madonna Quinn pokazuje swoją feministyczną stronę, mówi że to niesprawiedliwe jak są traktowane kobiety w tych czasach, że mężczyźni uważają je za kury domowe i nie są traktowane poważnie oraz zarabiają za taką samą pracę mniej pieniędzy niż panowie. Potem wraz z dziewczynami z chóru New Directions wykonuje piosenkę'' Express Yourself''.'' Home Quinn pomaga Mercedes uporać się z jej problemami z jedzeniem. Mówi że rozumie co ona czuje bo kiedy sama była kapitanem cheeriosek też niedojadała aby być szczupłą, ładnie wyglądać i aby zadowolić trener Sylvester. Jednak teraz patrzy na wszystko zupełnie inaczej, wspiera we wszystkim Mercedes i dziewczyny się zaprzyjaźniają. Podczas wykonywania przez Mercedes piosenki [[Beautiful|''Beautiful]] Quinn wstaje co oznacza że nie czuje się atrakcyjna co zaskakuje wszystkich wokoło. Bad Reputation W tym odcinku ktoś tworzy Glist czyli listę najbardziej pożądanych osób w Glee. Okazuje się że napisała ją Quinn co odkrywa Will Schuester, gdy zauważa jak dziewczyna jest traktowana i jak bardzo depresyjne wygląda idąc przez korytarz. Z początku Fabray zaprzecza wszystkiemu ale po pewnym czasie się przyznaje, mówi Willowi że napisała to ponieważ z najbardziej popularnej dziewczyny w szkole stała się loserem, jest ciągle wyśmiewana i nikt jej już nie szanuje, po czym wybucha płaczem. Will chcąc uniknąć zawieszenia Quinn wmawia dyrektorowi że nie odkrył tego kto napisał Glist. Laryngitis Quinn rozmawia z Mercedes, mówi jej że nie znosi mieszkania z Puckiem, ma go serdecznie dość, ciągle gada jakieś głupoty a jego mama ciągle się o coś przyczepia i nie pozwala jej jeść tego co chce. Theatricality Rachel, Quinn i Mercedes szpiegują chór rywali. Następnie wszystkie dziewczęta z New Directions i Kurt wykonują utwór Bad Romance. Puck sugeruje Quinn aby nazwać ich dziecko " Jack Danniels" po czym Q mówi że jest on idiotą i ma go dość. Na końcu Puck śpiewa piosenkę Beth aby tak nazwać ich córeczkę a Quinn płacze. Funk Will każe swoim chórzystom wykonać numer Funkowy. Quinn jest tym bardzo zainteresowana, ponieważ uważa że może poprzez to wyrazić swój ból oraz złość. Jednak Mercedes ją wyśmiewa i mówi że nie da sobie rady z takim gatunkiem muzycznym. Quinn śpiewa It's a Man's Man's Man's World aby dać upust swojej frustracji odnośnie tego co stało się z jej życiem. Następnie podczas rozmowy w cztery oczy w bibliotece, Mercedes proponuje Quinn aby zamieszkała z nią, ponieważ mają jeden wolny pokój. Quinn akceptuje ofertę z radością, ponieważ jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa tym że musi mieszkać z Puckiem. Journey to Regionals W tym odcinku''' '''chór ND bierze udział w zawodach. Quinn jest już w zaawansowanej ciąży ale pomimo tego występuje. Na zawody przychodzi również mama Quinn - Judy która rozmawia z córką po występach mówi jej że zostawiła jej ojca ponieważ ją zdradzał i że chce aby Quinn wróciła z nią do domu. W tym czasie Quinn zaczyna rodzić, wszyscy jadą szybko do szpitala( zostaje tylko Rachel). Quinn rodzi śliczną zdrową córeczkę, którą decyduje się oddać do adopcji. Shelby biologiczna mama Rachel adoptuje córkę Quinn i Pucka i nazwie ją Beth. Ciekawostki *Była jedyną uczestniczką New Directions, która zaszła w ciążę. *Miała operację plastyczną. (Born This Way) *W poprzedniej szkole była przezywana Lucy Caboosey, co wykorzystano przeciwko niej w kampani na króla i królową balu. *Ma klaustrofobię (Rumors). *Kiedy rodzice wyrzucili ją z domu, zamieszkała u Mercedes. *Ma tatuaż Ryana Seacresta. *Mimo że na początku nienawidziła Rachel, później były bliskim przyjaciółkami. *Studiowała na Yale. *Nie pojawiła się w odcinku upamiętniającym Finna. *Leczyła się na tarczycę (Hold on to Sixteen) Galeria Quinn.jpg Qui.jpg Cheerle.jpg|Quinn w sezonie 1 Quinnnn.jpg Fabray.jpg d.gif d3.gif d4.gif q1.gif q10.gif q2.gif q3.gif q4.gif q5.gif q6.gif q7.gif q8.gif q9.gif qq.gif quick.gif tuinn.gif Tuinn9.gif Tuinn8.gif Tuinn7.gif Tuinn6.gif Tuinn5.gif Tuinn4.gif Tuinn3.gif Tuinn12.gif Tuinn11.gif Tuinn10.gif Tuinn2.gif Tuinn1.gif FinnQuinnUltrasound.png FinnQuinn.gif Finn-and-quinn-finn-and-quinn-28538362-1280-720.jpg Artie and quinn.png Quinn crying for her pregnancy.png Quinntanaafter.gif 640px-Quick3.jpg Sødt.jpg FuinnPreggersKiss.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static a wink.gif Quinn-Fabray-Promotional-Photo-Season-2-quinn-fabray-15136834-1772-2560.jpg TUHToxic.png 967719 503160279787806 1054924401 n.jpg Solovequick.jpg Quicktogether.jpg Quicklove.jpg Backtogether.jpg QuinntanaFaberry.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong.gif TUThrowdownPractise.jpg 2h4zvo9.gif Glee-01-2009-10-09.jpg Gleecap-01-2009-10-15.jpg Keep holding on glee.png Quinn in Keep Holding On.jpg Quinn y Judy Ballad.png Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:WMHS Cheerios Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Boga Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Absolwenci William McKinley High School Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Byli Uczniowie William McKinley High School Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Kobiety